


The BeastMaster - A TF2 Fanfiction (OC x TF2 Support) - XenoVita - Wattpad

by XenoVita



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoVita/pseuds/XenoVita
Summary: Les temps sont durs pour l'équipe RED de la section Teufort. Les résultats ne sont pas bons, plus aucun challenge pour l'équipe BLU. Et l'Administratrice ne va pas laisser passer ça.Mann Co. lui trouve la solution : une dixième classe qui sera introduite en phase de test afin d'analyser les performance d'une équipe de 10 mercenaires.Après l'annonce de la nouvelle, l'équipe se demande quel autre esprit tordu allait les rejoindre en soutien.Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une bête de ce type.Fanfiction centrée sur les personnages de support de TF2, à savoir Medic, Sniper et Spy.





	The BeastMaster - A TF2 Fanfiction (OC x TF2 Support) - XenoVita - Wattpad

"Tu connais les règles de Mann Co. Et on se connait depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas te les répéter. Discrétion avant tout, et tu resteras en vie."

Un grognement guttural suivit cette affirmation, mais ce n'était définitivement pas sorti de la bouche de Ms. Pauling. Elle acquiesça silencieusement à cette sombre réponse. Elle tourna sa tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

"Le seul conseil que je peux encore te donner avant d'arriver, c'est de faire profil bas et de suivre ton rôle, comme nous l'avions convenu. Je dis ça seulement pour ta propre sécurité. Si l'Administratrice venait à apprendre..."

Un autre grognement, plus agressif cette fois, coupa la jeune femme en pleine phrase. 

Un soupir échappa de ses lèvres.

"Très bien, je sais comment tu travailles, je sais que tout se passera bien pour toi. Tu resteras professionnel. C'est bien pour cela qu'on t'avait gardée sous le coude, non ?"

Teufort se dessina rapidement à l'horizon. Au sein de la base de l'équipe RED, ce jour-là était comme n'importe quel autre pour les mercenaires. La nouvelle d'un nouveau mercenaire n'avait que vaguement ébranlé le quotidien très réglé des 9 hommes, et la fin de la mission du jour n'apporta pas plus de frisson à ceux-ci.

La chambre de Respawn s'ouvrit et une lumière irréel s'en échappa, tandis que quelques formes se dessinaient déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Medic s'appuya sur le cadran, un voile de fatigue rabattu sur son visage. Non loin suivaient Demoman et Scout, ce dernier ne manquant pas de hurler sa frustration à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Ou pas.

"ENCORE. ENCORE UNE DEFAITE. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?!"

"NOUS NOUS SOMMES BATTUS COMME DES HIPPIES, BANDE D'INCOMPETENTS" hurla Soldier, qui se trouvait actuellement approximativement à 30 centimètres de la tête du jeune coureur.

Les autres mercenaires, à savoir Pyro, Heavy et Engineer, affalés sur les bancs qui bordaient le contour de la salle, grognèrent à l'unisson.

"Gamin, pour l'amour du ciel est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais la fermer ?" pesta Engineer, d'habitude si jovial mais sombre en cette fin de journée. Et il savait pertinemment qu'argumenter avec Soldier ne servait à rien.

"Da petit homme. Trop de bruit pour des heures si sombres." rétorqua Heavy pour appuyer les propos de l'ingénieur.

Medic se retourna, son uniforme plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumé, tâché de son propre sang plus que celui de ses ennemis.

"Herren, si vous me cherchez, je serai à l'infirmerie."

Et sur ces mots, il disparut, le dos plié, las et fatigué.

La machine de respawn émit une alarme stridente, qui ne secoua pas plus que ça les mercenaires restés dans la salle.

Un sas s'ouvrit sur les deux derniers mercenaires qui manquaient à l'appel. Spy et Sniper.

"Mon Dieu Sniper, toujours aussi efficace pour surveiller nos arrières." soupira sarcastiquement Spy, attrapant son kit de déguisement pour en sortir une cigarette. "La prochaine fois, préviens-nous et nous ferons en sorte de ne pas systématiquement être tués parce que tu ne sais pas faire ton travail!" finit-il en pestant.

L'Australien resta silencieux derrières ses lunettes teintées, mais on pouvait clairement détecter la note d'agacement dans sa posture alors que Spy quittait la pièce. 

"Foutu espion." fût la seule phrase qu'il voulu bien partager avec ses coéquipiers, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

2 heures plus tard, chacun d'entre eux s'étaient débarrassé des vêtements tachés de leur défaite, la salle commune ressemblant plus à un enterrement qu'à une pièce de rassemblement. 

Pyro près du feu, les vitres de son masque reflétant les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre, Scout vociférant sur la télévision qui passait à ce moment une émission quelconque, tandis que Demoman et Engineer regardaient dans le vague, accoudés à la grande table, respectivement une bouteille de Whisky et de bière à la main. Soldier, contrairement à sa fougue de plus tôt dans la journée, était attablé à côté des deux hommes, de petits soldats de plastique vert dans ses mains, murmurant à lui-même on ne sait quelle genre d'aventure.

L'alarme d'intrusion de la base RED retentit quelques minutes plus tard. Le seul mercenaire à réagir à celle-ci fut Soldier, qui dans un bond, disparut de la pièce, en direction de l'entrée de la base. Les autres mercenaires, restés dans la même position que la seconde avant le début de la sonnerie, purent distinctement entendre le soldat hurler dans les couloirs de la base :

"L'EMISSAIRE PAULING EST ARRIVEE. QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE REUNISSE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE AU PAS DE COURSE AFIN D'ACCUEILLIR LA NOUVELLE RECRUE!"

Scout, Engineer et Pyro se levèrent l'un après l'autre en soupirant.

"Je vais chercher le Doc." commença le coureur.

"Je m'occupe de Spy." rétorqua l'ingénieur.

Une affirmation étouffée sortit de dessous le masque de Pyro, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la pénombre de la base, en direction du Camping Car de Sniper.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les mercenaires étaient pratiquement tous rassemblés dans la cantine, à exception de Sniper et Pyro.

Ms Pauling se tenait devant eux, un dossier ouvert entre les mains, ses yeux bougeant rapidement de gauche à droite alors qu'elle faisait le tour du contenu de celui-ci. Un brouhaha de conversations tamisées emplissait la pièce.

"Messieurs, je vous remercie de rester attentifs pour les 10 prochaines minutes, je vais être très brève et n'ai pas envie de me répéter."

Silence.

"Comme vous le savez, l'Administratrice est très concernée par les résultats de votre équipe."

"Dites plutôt qu'elle doit avoir pété un plomb en les voyant, nan Ms P?"

Scout fut ramené au silence par un claque dans la nuque de Engineer après quelque protestations du coureur. La jeune femme s'éclaircit la voix.

"On peut dire ça comme ça Scout. Mann Co. a donc eu l'amabilité de nous transférer une nouvelle classe de mercenaire, qui va être introduite en phase de test dans votre unité, pour être ensuite intégrée dans toutes les équipes RED & BLU."

Spy leva nonchalamment la main.

"Oui, Spy ?"

"N'était-ce pas normalement votre travail et celui de l'Administratrice de recruter de nouvelles recrues pour Messieurs Redmond et Bluetarch?"

"Correct. Mais Monsieur Mann s'est présenté à nous avec un élément déjà entraîné et particulièrement efficace dans ses missions précédentes. Pour résumer, testé et approuvé par l'Administratrice."

Spy, satisfait mais surpris de la réponse, acquiesça afin que la jeune femme puisse continuer. C'était plutôt hors du commun pour l'Administratrice de ne pas chercher elle-même ses employés.

"La nouvelle classe qui prendra part à la guerre contre l'équipe BLU est polyvalente dans toutes les catégories de classes. Poussées offensives ou défense, et bien entendu, support pour l'équipe."

Ms Pauling, absorbée jusqu'à maintenant par le contenu de son dossier, leva enfin les yeux. Quelques mines songeuses, d'autres déconfites, la dévisagèrent.

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez engagé un autre australien comme nouveau collègue, parce que vu ce que vous nous décrivez, Madame, cela me semble être la seule possibilité..." 

Ce qu'avait dit Spy sonnait plus comme une question plutôt qu'une affirmation. Un brin teintée d'appréhension au surplus. Avoir un tireur d'élite friand de se soulager dans des pots dans son équipe dépassait déjà largement son quota de tolérance. Mais les seuls individus capables d'autant de polyvalence, ne pouvaient être qu'australiens. Sauf Sniper, pour une raison qui échappait encore à l'homme masqué.

"Pas du tout."

Soupirs de soulagement.

"... et justement, en parlant d'australien, où est votre Sniper, Messieurs?" ajouta-t-elle, balayant la salle du regard.

"Pyro est allé chercher Sniper, Fraulein," répondit Medic.

"Bien, j'espère qu'il sera bientôt là. C'est lui qui sera en charge de la nouvelle recrue."

Alors qu'il était en train de terminer sa dernière gorgée de Whisky, Demoman s'étouffa pratiquement à mort en entendant l'information.

"Miss, vous êtes vraiment sérieuse? L'anti-social de l'équipe, celui qui dort dans un van hors de la base et qui passe ses journées dans un nid d'oiseau à tirer sur tout ce qui passe, va s'occuper du nouveau bleu?!"

Quelques rires échangés entre Demoman, Scout et Soldier (bien qu'il n'en sache pas la raison), fusèrent, alors que Miss Pauling sortait de la pièce, comme si la phrase de l'expert en explosifs n'était jamais sorti de sa bouche.

Après quelques instants, le calme était revenu, tandis que les hommes se lançaient des regards interrogatifs. Puis, ils entendirent Miss Pauling au fond du couloir.

"C'est le moment d'y aller Gaby, je vais te présenter."

Elle revint en vue des mercenaires. Des pas pesants mais feutrés, la suivaient de près. 

Scout se percha sur la table en couinant de surprise.

Une panthère noire, plus massive que le Heavy lui-même, se tenait aux côtés de Miss Pauling, sa queue se balançant lentement de droite à gauche, ses yeux bleus azures fixés sur ses nouveaux collègues de travail.

__________________________________________________

Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! 

Je devais l'écrire en Anglais à la base, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que la tâche aurait été trop ardue et mon vocabulaire trop pauvre... 

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre. C'est ma première Fanfiction et j'espère que l'histoire de mon personnage vous plaira !


End file.
